


One-Night Handstands

by Ameliapoand



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Matt Smith - Fandom, karen gillan - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Lust, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:04:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapoand/pseuds/Ameliapoand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Karen work out. Yoga happens. Shenanigans ensue in the shower room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Night Handstands

God… it was hot.

But to be fair… it was always hot.

And smelly.

Why was the gym always hot and smelly?

Didn’t people own deodorant? 

Matt exhaled crossly and breezed through the gust of warm air and body odor as he shrugged his long messenger bag closer to his side. The pristine door closed behind him with a click, and he then he was off sauntering away to the men’s locker room with a quick scan about the place. The usual crowd was there - the usual crowd at 1:00 AM being a tired-looking, middle aged man bicycling desperately to the rhythm of his seemingly fast paced music. The man was good for someone his size.

I mean, at least he was consistent.

Around the sharp angle of the locker room’s entrance sent Matt into another pale, off-white colored room with loads of benches and old lockers. His feet brought him to his usual spot without effort, and Matt was soon yanking off his raggedy, old uniform in exchange for a raggedy, old T-shirt and sweats. It was the same old routine for the same old life. Shoving his tired outfit into his newly opened locker, Matt stuffed the contents of his belongings into the small space, but made sure to leave his phone and earbuds alone. He had just downloaded some new Radiohead onto his playlist and was eager to get some blood flowing to it.

Perhaps that would make this mundane habit of his a little bit more exciting.

Matt sighed again. It seemed as if he had been sighing all day long. Work was exhausting, relentless, and his boss remained regularly unimpressed with the work he had been doing. Well, maybe unimpressed wasn’t the right word. But a few kind words from the miserable man couldn’t hurt any.

“Or maybe it could,” Matt thought to himself, “I don’t fucking know.”

Whatever. Matt slammed the locker shut with a little more force than necessary and strode out of the odorous room with long, determined footsteps that cradled him into the nearly empty gym house once more. Setting his playlist on shuffle, he continued heading towards the stretch of treadmills that faced against the farthest edge of the spacious room towards large, open windows. A young-looking ginger was speed walking absentmindedly a few machines down from him, and her concentrated face seemed to be intent on the television mounted above her. Matt looked… and then snorted.

The Real Housewives of the UK was on.

Of course it was.

With a slight shake of his head, Matt quickly dialed in his weight and speed before the running gadget was off making horrendous noise that protested his choice of warm-up. Any trace thought of work or family steadily dissolved into the quiet night as he briskly stretched his legs before allowing his sturdy, running shoes to touch upon the treadmill’s grimy surface. A quick run was all he needed to get going. Unfortunately, a rather nasty spinal injury from work had kept him from too much cardio. The injury had healed of course, however, years later it still managed to take a toll on his white tissue which still caused him frequent pain.

A lot of pain, actually.

Wait. No. This wasn’t right. Why was he thinking about work at a time like this? This was his wind-down time - the only designated space where he was able to do anything he wanted apart from his own occupation. Cursing at the intrusive thoughts, Matt dialed up the treadmill’s speed once more and pushed harder, feeling a coat of sweat dew upon the back of his neck and ears as he moved. 

Tendon and muscle working together, sliding over each other in perfect lubrication… it was a glorious sensation that brought about many pleasant feelings. ‘The runner’s high’ they called it. Matt was almost certain he could feel the endorphins flooding into his synapses, coating every neuron with wholesome bliss.

Or maybe, it was just the new Radiohead song being blasted into his ears.

Matt was suddenly interrupted out of his thoughts by the sound of a woman laughing, and laughing quite hard, actually. His head snapped around to face the ginger beside him, four treadmills down from him, and indeed - he had heard a woman laughing. A quick shift of his eyes made it clear that she was laughing at the television, her body lurching slightly to the boisterous giggles. Her long ponytail was bouncing in tune with her steps, and Matt had he strangest inkling as if he’d seen this person before.

Well… duh.

Of course he had.

This gym was public, after all.

A quick dismiss to the thought was all it needed for it to take flight and leave his occupied mind for good. Another quick glance to the ginger showed him that she had stopped laughing, however, a wide grin had stayed plastered onto her mouth. She chuckled breathlessly before suddenly meeting his eyes reflexively. Matt blushed and returned his gaze back onto his own machine, but not before shooting her an impulsive wink. Why did he wink at her?

What the fuck?

 

Matt blushed furiously and cursed at himself. Should he look again and smile apologetically? Just to undo his forwardness? Could it even be undone at this point? 

“Only douchebags wink at other people in the gym,” a voice in the back of his head murmured darkly.

Shit. Wherever the voice came from didn't matter - it was right. It was so right. The gym was not a place to hit on or pick up girlfriends. Running a nervous hand through his own hair, Matt shot the woman a quick sort of look - the kind that suggested he wanted attention. Peering out of the corners of his eyes, he sucked in a short breath and glanced at her once again.

She… was not even paying attention to him.

The ginger had gone back to watching television.

Awesome.

Maybe she just didn’t care. Maybe the television was too much of a distraction and she had forgotten all about his creep factor. Maybe, or even… probably, at least.

“Thank God.”

Turning his attention back onto what he was doing, Matt smirked slightly and felt instantaneous relief wash over his sweaty skin. Crisis averted. He was not that guy. He was definitely not that guy. The Lord knows he already has a myriad of other problems to worry about.

He didn’t need a girl to disrupt that. 

The rest of his run passed by in a satisfying blur. Once he found a comfortable rhythm, his footsteps evened out, leaving his breathing to do the same. A dull, burning sensation spread all along the span of his legs - obviously the exercise was doing its job. A few more minutes of running and he was soon done with that part of his gym routine. Cardio has always been his favorite.

Using his sleeves to wipe off his forehead, Matt left the treadmill briefly before returning to it so that he could rub it down with the antibacterial shit that you’re supposed to. Meanwhile, the red-haired woman soon sped up her pace to a slow trot. She seemed less focused on the TV now and more on the running. As he watched indiscreetly, Matt even thought she looked kind of funny. She was all arms and legs flailing about awkwardly, as if she had never spent much time moving as a kid. Porcelain skin in shorts and a tank-top began to flush with fresh blood, and her messy ponytail was bouncing more erratically now, brushing along her shoulder blades in a crazy dance. It was all sort of cute. She was sort of cute, in fact. Matt snickered quietly to himself and shuffled his way over to the arm section of the gym once he was finally done with the cleaning.

More sets passed in more blurs. Arm days were the hardest for Matt, as they were probably the least developed of all his muscles. Cardio only got you so far in the shoulder region. He was tired of looking like a high school sophomore. More lifting meant more muscle.

It also meant more pain.

“No pain, no gain,” Matt muttered out through clenched teeth. He exhaled sharply as fresh stabs pricked at his triceps - the set was almost done but his arm was refusing to curl. A few more seconds of agony and then his muscles relented, the cold metal of the barbell finally touching his shoulder. Matt quickly let go of the weight and let it drop the floor with resounding thud, not noticing the ginger woman take a place right next to him near the LAT station. 

“Hey,” she called out politely. Her voice was smooth like honey. 

And Scottish.

Startled, Matt felt his head snap up to meet the stranger’s voice. He let his mouth hang openly for just a moment before shutting it close in horror. She didn’t seem to mind his gawking, however. A small smile touched her lips.

“Uh.. hey,” Matt replied nervously. He grinned back at her and then managed to shrug off his awkwardness. “How was the telly? Anything good on tonight?”

The newly pink-skinned woman shook her head slightly while adjusting the machine’s weight. “Not really,” she answered while sinking down onto the station’s padded seat. “Just a bunch of spoiled prats being prats, I suppose. Nothing too much out of the ordinary so I guess you didn’t miss much.”

Her statement caused Matt to chuckle. ‘Not really’ she had said, and yet she had spent the better part of ten minutes giggling furiously at the program.

Not really.

Stretching out his stiffened arms, Matt sighed out gruffly. “Well, I’m glad I didn’t miss anything important then. It’s been kind of a rough day.”

“Same,” was all he heard before the clanking sound of her machine going. Matt’s eyes shifted a bit to check. She had put a decent amount of weight onto the station. Enough to keep her toned, at least. He made sure not to stare, but Matt would have been lying if he’d said she wasn’t the hottest thing he’d seen around the gym for awhile.

Maybe even around town.

Now that he could see her up close, Matt was able to make out her features a little better. They were soft, like her, and slightly more round than he was used to. Hazel flecked eyes were squinted in concentration, and pieces of her red hair had fallen out of her ponytail, sticking lightly to the sweat on her neck. She was sporting black tonight - even her bra straps were a deep burgundy color, matching the trace of faded lipstick darkening her mouth.

All in all…

“Wow,” Matt murmured under his breath.

“Hm?” She tugged hard on the metal bar hovering above her and drew it down onto lap.

Matt blushed once more. “Oh. Nothing. Sorry. I was just… do you come here often?”

Smooth.

She shook her head once, focusing hard on the machine churning slowly in tune with her movements.

Up.

Down.

Up.

… Down.

Up, down.

Leaning back, she gently let go of the ancient contraption and rubbed her cherry palms together. “I don’t come here much. I stay subscribed for some reason but never really get around to actually showing up. I’m not even athletic,” she chortled sarcastically.

This surprised Matt. “Really? You looked pretty good just now. I mean… you’re decently strong, at least. For a girl,” he tacked on the end.

She laughed at his flippancy. “Thanks. I’m Karen by the way. I don’t think you knew that already.”

“Matt. Pleased to meet you.” He stuck out his hand and grinned sheepishly when she shook it. “Sorry about earlier… uh - on the treadmill I mean. Totally not what I meant to do. Don’t even know why I did it.”

Karen laughed again and waved casually. “Don’t worry about it. It was cute.”

“Cute? The gym is the last place I want to be cute. It’s so… random.”

“Yeah, but I don’t really come here so I’m just assuming it doesn’t count.”

“Rebel.”

“Pretty much.”

The two both laughed accordingly, though Matt had already started berating himself for his cliched attitude. 

Rebel?

Oh my god.

He might as well have been in primary school again.  
“So,” he continued on as if he hadn’t just spent the majority of his minute in denial. “Are you doing arms today as well?”

Karen shrugged and then giggled at her own gesture. “Not sure. I’m kind of just doing the ones that look easy for tonight. Maybe I’ll throw in some yoga or something.”

“Hm… yoga. Not usually easy for me.”

“Oh, Christ. I love it. I could teach you some if you like.”

Matt’s eyes widened at the thought. “Really? Only if you promise not to laugh, though. I’m obscenely awkward.”

“I can imagine,” she said slyly. “Come on!”

If her nonchalance was already a shock, then Matt certainly wasn’t expecting to be led over to the stretching mats by her hand. Her slender, porcelain hand decorated with deep, blue nail polish. Relishing the feel of her slick palm against his own, Matt squeezed their fingers tighter together and hurried over to match her fox-like pace.

“So, what first?” Matt prompted as he gently released her palm. He watched with interest as she squared herself on the firm, worn floor padding. She smiled easy at him and then motioned for him to copy her stance.

“Okay. This one is called the Warrior, and it is totally one of my favorites. I’m not even sure why to be quite honest, but it definitely is. Keep your feet apart like this, and then stretch out your arms… like this.”

Matt watched her intently, his eyes drawn too much by the red on her smooth shoulders. “Like this?”

“Yep. Now lean forward a bit, but keep a good amount of weight still onto your back leg, too.”

It was hard not to squirm. Yoga was stiff and uncomfortable. Or… maybe he was just doing it wrong.

Yeah. That one.

“Kind of,” Karen called out encouragingly. “Now close your eyes with me and take three deep breaths if you want to. Yoga is like 50% breath control.”

“Like running.”

“Exactly.”

Matt did what the ginger ordered him to. After a few long moments, a familiar ache began to pulse deep within his thigh muscles, suggesting that he was doing the pose at least partially right. Inhaling gratuitous amounts of smelly air, Matt let his eyes fall shut sleepily, only to sneak a glance at Karen now and then. She may not have been graceful before, but now, doing yoga, she looked elegant and swan-like, her neck slightly arched towards the ceiling. Matt watched her a bit longer then, not caring if his form began to slip at all.

“Are you breathing? she asked cheekily, not caring to open her eyes.

“Sort of,” Matt chuckled in response. “I think I’ll fall over if I breathe in too hard.”

Karen smiled wide then. “You must have pretty terrible balance, then.”

“It’s like you’ve known me forever, Kazza.”

An eyelid fluttered open. “Kazza?”

“Mm… I don’t know. It has a nice ring to it, yeah?”

“Hm…” she wondered aloud as the pose came to an abrupt end. She raked a hand across her messy bangs and nodded. “Yeah. I like it! It’s endearing, kinda.”

“Good. Endearing is good.”

Karen shot Matt a different sort of look then - the kind of look that made his stomach do upside-down, flip-floppity things. Gazing into her bright eyes was like looking into the sun: serious, beautiful, and uncomfortable all at once. She looked at him as if he was secretly being sized up or something and he had to remind himself not to squirm or do anything that would give away his nervousness. 

Because she did make him nervous.

“Matt… You look familiar to me. I don’t know why, but you do. Does that sound strange? Where do you work, if you don’t mind?” she then asked curiously.

A jittery hand went through the mop on top of Matt’s head again. “Uh. I’m an architect for 6a Architects, if you’ve ever heard of it. We just started a project over at Hyde Park, actually, to touch up and re-do the central fountain. The figurehead is supposed to be Apollo but apparently the original designs aren’t ‘modern’ enough, so I had to figure out how to spruce it up a bit. Um… I don’t know if you got any of that,” he then babbled quickly.

However, Karen seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. Her eyes narrowed just the tiniest amount and she folded her arms then, shifting more of her weight onto a single foot.

She almost looked… mad?

“I know that company. My boy- … well, my ex-boyfriend works for them as well. Hmph. A small world and all that, I guess.”

Matt was slightly taken aback by this. He knew her boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Did he know this guy? Were they friends? Should he back off of Karen now that this information has come to light?

Wait. Back off of Karen?

Was he even on Karen?

“That is a small word,” he meekly admitted. “It’s a good company. I mean, I really like everyone there… for the most part. My boss is kind of a dick, but other than that, I love it.”

“Who’s your boss?” 

“This guy… I don’t really know. His name is Andrew Brooke and he’s this huge big-shot. You know, like the kind you want to take a swing at just based on the one conversation you might have had with him. He always manages to say the damnedest things that hit you the hardest. It’s total rubbish.” Feeling a little off-guard by his own speech, Matt blushed quietly and cleared his throat. “Sorry about that. I shouldn't have. That was inappropriate.” 

“No, no,” Karen smirked darkly, as if she had a burning secret. “Please, go on. I love hearing my opinions about my psycho ex-beau be affirmed - by another man, no less. It’s sexy, in a way.”

And there it was. Andrew was Matthew’s dickwad boss. 

Of course he was.

Fuck you, cosmos.

The blush Matt’s face faded very suddenly and was replaced by a trickling, cold sensation. He was weirded out now. Weirded out only because that was his boss he was talking shit about, and also this woman’s ex-boyfriend. 

Way to step on the boundaries.

“Um…” Matt blurted out if only to fill the heavy silence. Karen still looked amused. Her eyes raked over his face in polite approval, like when you hear someone else across your lunch table talking badly about the bully from 4th period who got a kick out of watching you squirm in the locker rooms.

Strange, and also kind of funny.

“Like I said. I love my job, and most of the people in it. Most.”

After another quiet moment, Karen nodded, and then shrugged. “Being an architect must be fun. I’ve always loved building stuff. I’ve just never really leveled up from Legos, is all.”

“Hah. Legos… I haven’t played with Legos in years!”

This earned another smile from the coy-faced ginger. The tone in her eyes stayed changed from earlier - they seemed darker, narrower, more… seductive. Clearing his throat again, Matt gestured towards the yoga mats and rubbed his hands together out of habit.

“So! Are we doing any more stretches?”

“Sure. We can do another. But first, can you kneel on my toes first? I wanted to cram some sit-ups in here before I go home and come back in three more months.” She made a motion towards the floor, and Matt ignored the sudden dryness in his mouth before sinking to her level as Karen laid flat on her back. With slight hesitation, Matt crawled closer to her and rested his knee-caps gently onto her sneakers, careful not to be overly welcome in this certainly ‘friendly’ gesture. A second later and Karen was twining her fingers together behind her head, casting him a flirtatious grin before starting her set of sit-ups.

“So… can I ask what you do for work now? Or is that ruining our new-found relationship over our asshole friend here?”

Karen giggled outright, followed by Matt. She smiled happily and shook her head mid-crunch. “It’s only fair, right? Well, I run a little bakery over by Main Street, actually. It’s kind of new, so I’m not even sure that you’ve heard of it yet.”

Matt blinked once and then let loose a snort of surprise. “Scotland’s Yardsale? That’s you?”

Shock, and then joy. All movement stopped. Karen joined in with Matt and laughed girlishly. “You know it?”

“Yeah! Oh my god, yeah. I go there almost every weekend. Your cheesecake? Divine. Absolutely immaculate.” Matt could practically feel his amusement bubble over. “I can’t believe I’ve never seen you there before.”

“I know, I’m just… not really in the store all that much. I manage a lot from home if I can because I have plans to expand the chain a little bit once I get the funding. I wanted to put another store over in Northampton if I can. For my parents, that is.”

Gorgeous, Scottish, ginger, and a cook.

“Don’t you dare drool.”

Matt just beamed once more. “You really are the package deal aren’t you?”

More blush, replaced by acceptance, and then confidence. She had already finished her set, yet remained in the same position as before, with Matt practically keeled over her knees. An angled eyebrow lifted delicately, and she cocked her head to the side, like someone examining their prey.

“You’re staring,” Matt muttered, embarrassed.

“I’m thinking.”

“About pastries?”

Another giggle, and then silence. “Matt? What are your opinions on one-night-stands?”

Silence.

More silence.

Uh… what?

“Matt?”

Matt blinked again. “What?”

“One-night-stands. Your thoughts. Go.”

Blush. Lots of it.

“With you?”

Karen nodded innocently, like she just hadn’t invited him into her not-so-baggy pants.

“Why… I mean…” More clearing of the throat. “I kind of think they’re overrated, to be honest. They usually either end up in disappointment or regret, right? It always looked good in the movies but… what about you?” he then asked carefully.

More innocent looks, and also a shrug. “I agree. I guess… well, you were checking me out earlier and then I checked you out, and it’s just that you’re so charming and sweet to me - ” A nervous chuckle. “It was just a thought. I’m really sorry if that was too… forward.”

Silence.

Forward?

My, my.

How the tables have turned.

What was his answer? Yes? No? 

Yes?

Matt swallowed thickly, feeling his tongue betray him in his time of need and turn to lead. The ginger was waiting patiently for an answer, though her eyes widened in what looked like nervous anticipation. His eyes lingered for a moment there, washing over her dark lashes and drinking in the small flecks of gold near her pupil.

So… pretty.

Wait. Logistics first. Where would all of this take place? Here? On the floor? In the locker room? In his car? His apartment? What about birth control? Condoms? Pregnancy? Babies? 

She blinked slowly, and Matt swallowed again. Orange freckles, red lips, smooth skin. Faded lipstick. White teeth against a curved mouth. Back up to the waiting eyes.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Alluring.

“I just…” 

Seductive.

“ … Wanna kiss her first.”

Leaning in. Matt was leaning in, his heaving chest pressed hard against her knees. He just wanted to kiss her first. Just to see. Just to see if it was as good as he imagined it would be. The distance between them was closing fast, and Matt saw Karen’s eyelids droop a bit, letting him know that she really was serious about this. Serious about him.

Well, for the night, at least.

And then finally… lips. Electricity. At last. Careful lips touched hers, and then he was falling. Falling, into an abyss filled with red and gold, like the color of her eyes. He tilted his head a bit more and she responded in equal, patiently letting him test the oh so needed waters first. But it was already too late for him.

Way, way too late.

More spark between them, and then he pulled away slightly, allowing his heavy eyes flutter open to meet hers. An intense stare, and then Karen was back to staring at his mouth, just like before when he was leaning. Energy frayed off of his now-boiling skin like static, and Matt swooped into her again, catching her mouth in a very un-gentle manner.

Even more spark, even more electricity. Karen’s knees gave way to Matt’s chest and he fell through her legs, feeling the sides of his stomach brush by her inner thighs. The kiss turned into another one, and then another, and another after that, each capture of lips becoming increasingly more frenzied. 

This was crazy. This was like the kind of shit that you only saw in the media, or badly written soap operas. Hot guy meets hot girl and ka-boom: instant fornication. Did this even happen in real life?

Something about the way Karen wriggled underneath him screamed yes. Yes, this really happened in real life. Don’t question. Just enjoy it.

You stupid moron.

Matt relished the feel of his lips sliding over hers. How her tongue reacted when he sensually probed her mouth for more depth. How he was biting and sucking at her, as if it was ambrosia delivered straight from God himself. Hot blood rushed into all of his excited limbs, and he felt tense yet loose at the same time. Greedy thighs pushed against the front of his gym shorts and Matt shuddered, feeling goosebumps stand out on his skin. He sank himself lower on top of Karen, who was doing nothing to disguise the fact that she wanted him badly. Really badly. Porcelain hands fisted themselves in brown hair and caressed violently. Breathless exclamations seeped from her swollen mouth as Matt expertly dotted her neck with soon-to-be hickies. The night air was suddenly stifling, and everything around him was suddenly and totally consumed by flesh and tongue and breath, overloading the poor Brit’s senses as if somebody had abandoned a newborn baby in the middle of Times Square.

It was fucking awesome.

Matt wasn’t even aware that he had spoken… more or less. Maybe it was more of a murmur. Maybe a needy groan.

Who knows.

“Yeah,” Karen breathed into her face. “Let’s go.”

Huh? 

They were going somewhere?

His mind said no. Let’s not go anywhere. Right here was just fine. But then she was suddenly rolling away from him and onto her feet, though she didn’t stray too far. A new string of kisses caused any coherent thought in Matt’s mind to evaporate. She was tugging at him - his hair, his neck, his shoulders, arms, and lastly… his shirt. It was off in one hurried movement, exposing a freckled abdomen and ripples of muscle all along his belly button. Karen made a noise of approval and she smiled against his face, tossing the shirt aside like it no longer mattered if he ever found it again. 

A few sloppy steps led them towards the men’s locker room, since it was the closest to where they were. 

Apparently, that was where they were going to seal the deal.

Do the deed.

Get it on.

Well, it was as good a choice as any. While the feisty ginge fumbled playfully at his shorts, Matt yanked off her form-fitting tank top, causing her thin, rubber hairband to snap in the process. Crimson locks spilled all around a burgundy sports bra, and Matt had to stop himself from moaning aloud at the sight of her perfect chest… her unblemished stomach. His shorts were next and then hers as well. In one fluid gesture, Karen was lifted off of the grimy, tiled ground and pulled in close against Matt’s chest once more. Clammy hands met goddess skin and he drunkenly maneuvered them over to a generic shower stall, with a dull blue curtain for privacy. An old-looking shower head was perched above them on the wall, and Karen turned the temperature dial sideways, prompting a steady stream of London water to come raining down upon them. Warm drops penetrated their sweat-stained hair and clothes, and the both of them giggled in unison at the ridiculousness of their situation.

Like two teenagers in love.

“I take it back,” Matt said suggestively while his trembling hands settled on her waist. “I’m not sorry about earlier. I’m happy you saw me looking at you. In fact, I’m ecstatic. No remorse at all.”

Karen simply smiled at his eagerness and shimmied herself closer to his tense and taut body. “Good. I’m not even remotely sorry that you aren’t sorry, either.” A hard kiss pressed to his elegant mouth. “Now take me, or whatever it is that you think you are doing.”

They both giggled again and Matt crashed down upon her, nuzzling her protruding collar bone with his teeth. She writhed in pleasure and slid a sneaky hand down inside the index of his boxer-briefs, making sure to grab at the first sign of hardened flesh. He was waiting for her, and proudly it seemed, and he shivered involuntarily as she stroked him once, clawing at the dampened fabric with the other hand. Once kicked off, the underwear was discarded just as the rest of his clothes were. 

Out of sight, out of mind.

Karen stroked once more and he pushed into her fist a little, groaning her name with want and need and utmost desperation. Hot gusts of breath tickled her ear as he nibbled the lobe softly, grazing over the back of the shell with his incisors. Long fingers pried at her bra, and it was soon peeled off, joining his boxers with a slightly wet sound as if they had somehow landed into a puddle.

Two, firm breasts lay before him, and Matt was quick to get to work. Bending down, he forced Karen backwards a bit as he took turns with each glorious mound of flesh, using every single part of his mouth to demand pleasure from the swollen skin. He felt himself being rubbed in the meanwhile and couldn't resist bucking his hips to meet her hand strokes. Another groan was torn from his throat as her fingers clamped down hard on his straining member, and he plunged his tongue considerately into her mouth as a way of saying: ‘Thank you. Thank you for this.’

Wet hair, wet eyelashes, wet feet. Everything was soaking wet. Dark fringe was pushed out of Matt’s face by a studiously-looking Karen who grasped at the soft strands with pale fingertips. The kisses had slowed down to a pace that matched tortuous, each slip and slide of their lips painfully and deliciously breathtaking. Fire seemed to seep from the hand that still worked at him, and Matt sighed furiously, his need for her brimming over the edge of his hardened body, his lust-filled mind, his genuine interest. Sliding the last of her underwear down her knees, Karen gracefully stepped out of the finished garment and pressed a fiery smooch to Matt’s mouth before turning herself around. Smooth back met smooth chest and Matt grabbed at her hips while she steadied her flaming palms on the wall, waiting for him.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

It was too much. With a blissful grunt, Matt took hold of her waist and felt the tip of him graze against her swollen flesh, causing Karen to curse under her breath from the pleasant sensation. Chills ripped down his spine as Matt slowly slid into the wriggling ginge, each fraction of an inch nearly sending him over the edge right there and then.

“No, Matt. What are you doing? Concentration. Consider what you’re going to put on the statue’s figurehead or something. Focus.”

With himself finally buried deep inside her, Matt leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss onto Karen’s flushed cheek. A long arm wrapped around her stomach as the other tangled in her hair, and she smiled appreciatively at him, flashing her white, pearly teeth in the process.

“Is that good?” Matt asked her simply. He kissed her again.

Karen nodded eagerly. “Perfect.”

Perfect.

She thought he was perfect.

More happy feelings, and then Matt slowly withdrew from her only to push himself back in, tightening his grip around her body. She threw her head back wordlessly, and Matt took advantage of her exposed throat, peppering it with loving kisses and playful bites. He started up a steady and sensual pace while using his free hand to drop beneath Karen’s collar bones once more. Steady fingers teased nipples in cruel movements, causing them to burgeon further underneath his feathery touch. Round curves pressed against the sharp angles of his hip bones, and his jaw slackened slightly as her waist began to undulate slowly, crashing in between his legs even more in an agonized manner. He found himself moaning her name again, this time more ardently, as if the two syllables were a prayer or some sort of holy litany. A similar sound escaped from her mouth and he held her tight, each thrust becoming just a little more determined, a little more sloppy. The neutral water only amplified the fantastically explosive sensations, and Matt was suddenly squinting his eyes shut, as if that would alleviate the tightness he felt below his belly button. 

“Not yet, not yet, not yet,” Matt chanted silently chanted to himself. He thrusted inwards, and Karen whimpered. Not a porn-y kind of whimper but a real-life, desperate, ‘oh God… take me harder’ type of whimper. It was cute and sexy, and not what Matt needed to be hearing at this particular moment.

Another thrust.

Another whimper.

Thrust.

Whimper.

Thrust.

Whimper.

Thrust.

Matt groaned loudly, his tenor voice echoing off of the tiled walls. He pressed his concentrated face into the contours of her shoulder blades, and tried not to focus on how amazing her noises sounded. Or how much he wanted to take her on the floor right there so she wouldn’t be able to walk in the morning. Or how much he wanted to feel her legs wrapped around him, moving in time to his perfectly synchronized movements, her eyes shut closed and her beautiful mouth hanging open. Or even how rock hard he was inside of her, and how spectacularly warm and soft she was in comparison to his body. Matt wasn’t sure if he had ever been this aroused in his whole entire life. It was as if every nerve, every fiber, every neuron in his being was on fire. The time of night, the setting, the location, the fact that this was her suggestion… how utterly flawless this woman was…

Thrust. 

Whimper.

Moan.

Tremoring hands covered her own on the wall, and Matt pressed her hard up against the wet metal, her breasts plumped and flattened while he worked his mouth all over the back of Karen’s neck. His breaths were scattered, lost, confused. Blood and adrenaline mixed with every beat of his heart, and the sound of his pulse in his ears was drowned out by the jet of shower water being repeatedly pummeled onto the sloped floor. Both hands circled around a porcelain waist like a vice, and hard flesh met soft folds with every tilt, every slight twitch of their lower bodies.

Thrust. 

Whimper. 

Moan.

Karen.

“Kazza,” Matt murmured in the sweetest voice he could manage. It had sounded rather throaty to him, but it would have to do given the circumstances. More kisses met more shoulder blades, and Karen sighed happily, her face illuminated by the faint strains of her near finish. The pace was deliberately slowing now, and each thrust was more like the steps of the salsa rather than actual love-making. Each angle of each push was calculated just for her, and Matt steadied his direction, sliding in and out of her with renewed purpose each time, making sure to bury the both of them completely in nothing but skin.

Thrust.

Whimper.

Moan.

Matt whispered to her again. Karen felt her toes curl in response, and a harsh exhale left her lips in a hurry this time.

Thrust.

Whimper.

Moan.

Her name again. More curling. More breathing. More erratic.

Thrust.

Whimper.

So close.

Name. Curl. Breathe.

Thrust.

Whimper.

Fuck.

Almost there. Name. Toe curling. Exhale. 

Closer, closer, closer.

Thrust.

Whimper.

Oh, god.

“Karen,” Matt breathed desperately. More air tickled her ear and he drove into her harder than ever before, his fingertips turning white as she rolled herself back onto him and all over, slick flesh sliding over rock hard skin. Karen gritted her teeth and Matt thrust again, a hand quickly removing itself from her hips to slide down in between her legs where he rubbed her vigorously, putting extra emphasis on a very tiny, spherically shaped, little button.

Thrust. 

Whimper.

Rub.

Thrust.

A needy sound, coming from Karen. Arms slipped slightly, and Matt kissed her cheek, her neck, her lips. Another tap from his fingers caused her to shiver. Maybe it was the erratic shaking, or the giant shudder, Matt didn’t know - but Karen was finally gone. 

Gone, gone, gone.

Weak ankles bobbled carelessly and Matt held her close as hearts skipped beats and she cried out for him. Muscles tightened all around him. He cupped her thighs greedily and pressed as she spiraled, never breaking their rhythm once as she squeezed him dry. Squeezing, sucking, churning. She was choking him from the inside out and he felt weak, stiff, and hot. 

Thrust.

Whimper.

Rub.

Thrust.

Whimper.

Rub.

Thrust.

Small whimper.

Gentler rub.

Thrust.

Sigh.

She was done. Without a question, Karen had re-entered the building. Alert fingers reached behind and pushed Matt away kindly. Matt did as she wordlessly commanded and backtracked, keeping his eyes trained onto the knotted mess that was her flowing hair. Hazel locked onto green, and suddenly she was sinking to her knees with a coy, little smile - the one from earlier when she was sizing him up for this. His jaw opened with an audible ‘pop’, and she smiled wider before wrapping the extent of her full and polished lips around him.

Gasp.

Suck.

Oh.

Tongue swirled around him and teased at his length. Confident eyes locked onto him yet again.

Suck. 

Swirl.

Oh god.

Less tongue, more wet sounds. Teeth suddenly on bottom lip to stop himself from shouting

Suck. 

Swirl.

Ahh.

Bucking. He bucked gently into her mouth, but made sure not to hurt her.

“Careful Matt. Don’t be rude. This is a gift of the highest orders. Manners.”

Suck.

Swirl.

Too good. She was too good. 

Suck. 

Swirl.

Moan.

A desperate one.

More bucking, thrusting, whatever. Grateful hands found rounded cheeks and jaw. Held onto them softly.

Suck.

Swirl.

Eyes.

Keep going… don’t stop.

Suck. 

More sucking.

More swirling, too.

Don’t stop. Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh god, don’t stop.

Suck.

Swirl.

Teeth, lightly grazing.

Perfect. You are perfect. I want to marry you.

Suck.

Swirl.

Deep-throat.

Matt groaned outwardly then, a high-pitched sound topping the gesture off as wild eyelids closed shut.

“No! Keep them open. Don’t shut her out.”

Suck.

Suck.

Teeth.

“Close,” he panted desperately. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

Suck. 

Swirl.

Deep-throat.

Almost.

Suck.

Tongue.

Suck.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god.

Teeth.

Suck.

Swirl.

The last flick of her tongue was what got him, he thought. It brushed over the tip of his flesh so expertly, so excruciatingly slowly - it was like watching it happen in slow motion. A strangled cry passed through Matt’s lips as white-hot fire scorched underneath his belly. A second later and his knees buckled, allowing the relentless searing flow down his hips and out through his flesh, which Karen made sure to catch. Red lips swallowed him whole once again, and he panted through the aftershocks, making sure to cry out one more time for her benefit. 

She deserved it.

The evidence of her expertise was washed away by saliva, Matt presumed, as Karen kissed him ardently on the mouth. Cradling her face in his hands, he couldn't help but smile at the turn of tonight’s events - the memories of which will satisfy him every time he felt like breaking Andrew’s face from then on. He quickly kissed her one more time before she pulled away and turned to face the shower-head, her rosy cheeks seemingly glowing in the shitty room’s lighting.

“I should come to the gym more often,” was all she said, though a hint of playfulness touched her tone.

Matt grinned at the weak joke and nodded. “Please do. Although I was hoping that after tonight, we could hangout somewhere else where the air didn’t smell and taste like rancid cheese.”

“Ew,” she chastised darkly. “No, you’re right. There has to be more places where we can do this.”

Matt thought for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her stomach, drawing her into him. She blushed and sighed happily.

“How about my workplace? In the boss’ office, after hours, perhaps?”

Mischief and light illuminated her hazel eyes once more as she peered at him sideways. She kissed him greedily, contentedly, lovingly, and smiled wide.

Best one-night-stand ever.


End file.
